Trial by Vocaloid
Kimberly Jordan (aka Kimberly AJ): And so, as I looked closely, the really big-bodied bad guy named Wilson Fisk, also known as the Kingpin, had been arrested with one of his henchmen by different-looking methods. I first thought there were two bad guys being arrested with the rest defeated, but as I looked at the Wikipedia, all the bad guys had been arrested. And of them all, there is who some people like to simply call Fisk himself. He is guilty of the murder of the two men named Peter Parker (who was the original modern Spider Man) and Miles Morales' uncle Aaron Davis (who was also known as the Prowler). Both these guys will be well-remembered as the trial in court awaits. Hatsune Miku: I've got it! I think this definitely looks like a job for...*spins around to transform*...Judge Miku Hatsune! Megurine Luka: Me too; and...*spins around to transform*...Lawyer Luka Megurine! Rin Kagamine: Did you hear that, Len? I have a feeling that somebody predicted a trial in court. Len Kagamine: Yep, so do I, Rin. And I guess it must be, in one way, Master Kimberly. KAITO: She's really good at making predictions as well as inspiring ideas. MEIKO: '''Really? I still have my headset on, so I might want to call the rest of the Vocaloids. As she's been thinking, there are just 8 of us basics with 6 Crypton and 2 Internet Co. all together. '''Gumi Megpoid: You're right, Meiko, I've been expecting my cousin Sonika to come here with the others. What do you think, Gackpo? Kamui Gakupo: Back in oriental Japan, there used to be courts that are traditionally Japanese, so I'll go change my outfit. Miku: What are we all waiting for? It's time to organize the court the Vocaloid way! And I say we must be the first Vocaloids to do it. KAITO: Oh, yeah, I really like your attitude, Miku-chan! Gakupo: Slow down, guys, would you just give me a minute? Luka: Are you almost finished, Gakkun? Rin: Hmm, I guess we can keep our headsets on in case we need backup. Len: Why not? I think we might make new friends, whoever they are. (1 hour later) Miku: Thank you for coming to the first Vocaloid court, everyone, first of all, I would like to start out that it's coming to order. *strikes the gavel on her judge's desk once* And now, my best friend and lawyer Luka will come here to await the suspect. Luka: As you hear, there's not just one, but several more suspects threatening to kill one of the famous American superheroes called Spiderman. And the named suspects are Olivia Octavious, Tombstone, the Scorpion, and the most wicked of them all, Wilson Fisk. One bad guy known as Green Goblin is already terminated, so he doesn't need this. Now, I would like the New York police/authorities from the Spiderman franchise to come bring the living suspects here. (the jury jeering at the captured criminals provoking Miku to bang the gavel again) Miku: Order! Order! This court is still now in session. And thanks for the notes, Luka, I'll keep them all in mind. Would everyone rise to meet the coroner in this trial? Because it's about to begin. Olivia and Wilson, you, along with Tombstone and the Scorpion are guilty of the crimes you've done in NYC. What do you say for yourselves? Olivia Octavious: It was Wilson all along. He gave me the orders! Tombstone: And he made us all do the bad deeds... Scorpion: ...which as one is to kill Spiderman. Tombstone: I didn't know there was just one Spiderman. Olivia: Then where are the others? Wilson: It's not my fault. I just want my family back! Gakupo (offscreen): So you think that they left you? *camera pans to him* Well, talk to the coroner; that must be me; coroner Gakupo Kamui, dressed in a Japanese style. I still have my headset on, just like the other basic Vocaloids, and I have an ability called the Gackpoid sense that you killed two men whose names were Peter Parker and Aaron Davis. Wilson: But... you can't prove it! It was Spiderman who took my family away. LOLA: You mean the one who was blond like my Leon is? *enters the court dressed as the choir leader in choral gowns with the other Engloids* I can by telling a story with a song. Are you Engloids ready? Sweet Ann: I was born so! Big Al: Yes, I'm ready. (music begins playing) SONiKA: Hi, cousin, Gumi! Gumi: Hello, cousin, Sonika... LOLA :There was a good hero who absolutely was the original modern Spiderman :And he was known as Peter Parker who did what any superhero can :I saw him with my very own eyes saving the world in all his years :So after he said out loud his true name, I spread the word to my company :Who sometimes bring some fans to tears (other Engloids harmonizing as one joins another) :Peter had nothing to do with you, so he saved a teen boy named Miles :He gave him a CPU that was broken, so Peter ended Green Goblin before people's smiles :And as for your family, they once used to love you :Until they left you in fear :So you gathered yourselves some henchmen :To make a machine that was dangerous from there to here Engloids A secret laboratory LOLA :The gravemark has been said that Peter was born in 1984 :He said he was bitten by a spider and that's why he did more :So the night you saw and were battling him, Vanessa and Richard moved away :When they died, I think it was an accident, you started to snap every next day Engloids :PP Spiderman had nothing to do with you :Your family never liked you killing him LOLA :New York City was devastated by Peter's death :As his identity was revealed :Those who loved him all paid respects :By his grave yet the portal wasn't sealed :It wasn't until Miles made new friends :With the heroes from all the other dimensions :Each of them have different looks and also great intentions While all the new superheroes were defeating all these living villains and Miles was trying to shut down your machine, I took pictures of the evidence which is all footprints of yours, despite Leon's words. He said... LEON: Why didn't you get down, my love? It's dangerous to go out there! LOLA: But I reassured him, "Oh, Leon, don't get too concerned. I took some pictures of those footprints that big guy had left after what he did to Spiderman." So I showed him some pictures. Then we printed the pictures and spent our time thinking it through until you snapped again. :You also killed Aaron who used to be the Prowler :He was a good uncle to Miles alone :I cannot forget his art, we all can keep him in each heart Engloids Now you have been brought here in webs and chains of every tone (the jury applauds as the song ends) Gakupo: OK, I'll have to check the results of the two men's status. KAITO: Gakkun, I found the gun that killed the artist. Song "The Tale of Peter Parker and Wilson Fisk" - LOLA and the Engloid Choir Category:Vocaloid Category:Spider-Man Category:Crossovers